


「慶廷」Up In the Sky

by aliceko9975



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceko9975/pseuds/aliceko9975





	「慶廷」Up In the Sky

「你好先生，請問有甚麼能幫到你嗎？」

陳廷軒壓低了聲音來到了頭等艙位。現在是半夜的時間，為了保證乘客的睡眠質素，航班都會把燈都調暗，這也是難得空服員的休息時間，但當有乘客按了服務鈴也是要立刻出去提供服務的。

空服員實習期中的陳廷軒主動讓前輩們多休息，來到座位前的他敲了敲獨立的拉門，向在裡面的乘客示意他的到來。

門開了一個小縫，在裡面的乘客好像不太方便把門全打開，裡面悶聲不響也沒有甚麼指令讓陳廷軒只能再次作出詢問。

「額⋯先生⋯是有甚麼需要協助嗎？」

溫柔的聲調讓坐在裡面的卞慶華再也忍耐不住，一手把陳廷軒扯進了隔間，迅速地放在身下用強硬的氣場壓制著，被突然翻天覆地的對待，陳廷軒沒反應過來就被封住了求救的嘴唇。

「小空服，我需要你的服務。」

加速的心跳表示著不安和害怕，同時亦升溫了隔間的色情。卞慶華吻得動情，雙唇分開時還拉出了銀絲，用低沉的嗓音要求陳廷軒提供服務。

小空服被吻暈，差點就鬼迷心竅地答應，用盡心思作出拒絕的陳廷軒身體還被壓在對方身下，還要擔心動作一大就吵到其他乘客。小空服的掙扎令因藥效發作而按捺不住的卞慶華再也無法消耗耐性，一下扯掉圍在小空服頸上的絲巾綁住了對方的雙手並放到頭上。

「別大吵大嚷！你是要被投訴而丟掉工作嗎！我剛被你的同事下藥了，你不用解決這事嗎？你們航空公司的服務是這麼差的嗎？！」

陳廷軒被面前眼紅的像野獸的男人嚇壞了，剛出來社會工作，剛進航空業雖然也聽到不少傳聞，但是親身體驗還是第一次，被嚇得連對方的威脅也聽不清，生理性的淚水流過不停。

「乖，別哭了。你再哭我不保證會對你做甚麼。會自慰吧？幫我打出來就好。」

卞慶華看著身下哭成淚人的小空服其實也不忍心，本來也是不自覺地被下藥，正打算按鈴要杯冰水自我冷靜一下，想不到等上門的卻是個可愛溫馴的男空服，要冷靜也冷靜不下來。

卞慶華替小空服擦了擦眼淚，眼見對方不掙扎了就把綁手的絲巾塞進對方口中，避免對方哭鬧的聲音太大聲，鬆綁後的手就順勢放到自己拉開了褲鏈內，自己的手包裹著對方的手和自己的碩大開始套弄。眼角瞄到小空服胸前的名牌，起了色心讓對方更動情，就靠近了對方耳邊細聲安慰。

「乖，廷軒你做得很好，我很舒服喔。額呵⋯手勢真的很好喔⋯呵哧、對⋯就這樣⋯服務得很棒⋯哧啊⋯我會寫讚揚書稱讚你的⋯嗯哧⋯」

塞住了嘴巴的陳廷軒被稱呼名字之後更羞恥得嗚咽起來，下身也不自覺地起反應了。窄小的空間裡卞慶華當然發現了對方的分身勃起了，於是放任了對方的手繼續握住自己的碩大，而自己則轉移陣地，換到了小空服的制服褲鏈拉開摸進去。

被握住分身的瞬刻陳廷軒也用力地握緊了卞慶華的碩大。捏住了馬眼卻射不出來的感覺並不好受，卞慶華慫恿著陳廷軒加快套弄，自己也細心地拿捏著對方的分身。

卞慶華的碩大在陳廷軒手上不斷漲大，可是時間久了也不見有想射的跡象，陳廷軒想加快速度結束這場荒謬的情事，然而心急帶來的只是手酸的陳廷軒開始套弄不了的碩大，經常脫手的陳廷軒讓得不到發泄的卞慶華覺得不爽。一個念頭就讓卞慶華掉換了姿勢，他取出了塞在陳廷軒口裡的絲巾，取而代之的是自己的碩大，自己也把對方的分身含到嘴裡開始套弄。

只是扶著對方碩大還不敢含進去的陳廷軒還沒能過去心裡的關卡，卻被對方有技巧的口交弄得魂飛魄散。

「乖廷軒，把我的含進口裡，像我一樣，簡單來說像舔冰條一樣就好。你不含進去的話，我一會兒顏射你，你制服就不好洗了⋯」

卞慶華一而再的威脅令陳廷軒這次毫不猶豫地吞吐著在臉前的碩大，一時間隔間裡只剩兩個人互相吞吐的嘖嘖水聲，夾雜了陳廷軒細微的嗚咽。

卞慶華加快了速度，很快就感受到對方在自己嘴裡射出初精，陳廷軒在被口射的一刻沒能控制著，差點用牙咬到了卞慶華的馬眼，卞慶華卻被那一下刺激到在陳廷軒的嘴裡也噴射出白濁。

卞慶華吞下了對方的精液，也再度轉過身來與小空服交換了一個長吻，把自己的精液過渡到自己嘴裡再吐出到杯子裡。沒有任何東西在口裡的陳廷軒終於能大口大氣地呼吸，羞恥、委屈和快感一次過湧上心頭，卻還出於職業道德顧慮著其他乘客沒有哭鬧出聲。

「對不起啊，廷軒，你快回去休息吧，再躺在我這裡可能我又起反應了。」

卞慶華嘆了一口氣瞄著在床上已經脫力哭累的小空服，摸了摸他的濕髮。雖然沒被任何精液弄髒，但身上的制服已經被捏皺了，制服褲子和內褲也不知不覺地脫下在一旁，毫無疑問這時候的陳廷軒對於卞慶華還是很有吸引力。

覺得再在自己隔間待下去難保會作出更禽獸的行為，想離開去廁所冷靜一下的卞慶華正想把褲子穿好，誰料卻被小空服緊張地扯了扯衣角。

「先生⋯你⋯要走了嗎？⋯嗚⋯」

被挽留的卞慶華摸上了扯住自己衣角的小手，才發覺對方的手掌心在出汗。

「我⋯要去廁所解決了，畢竟藥效還沒過。」

他指了指自己又再勃起的身下，卻沒察覺到小空服轉變的心思。

「還是⋯讓我繼續來服務你吧，先生。」

-

「你知道自己在說甚麼嗎，廷軒。」

卞慶華眼框再次通紅，抓住了對方充滿手汗和因為曾經抓過自己的碩大而還殘留著少許黏稠的雙手，逼著小空服面對自己的質問。

再次被抓痛的陳廷軒被對方的強勢嚇出眼淚，陳廷軒本來不是那麼愛哭的人，但剛剛好像是被激發似的或者是按了某個按鈕，潛伏已久的情慾亦同步被挑起。

「能為先生您服務是我榮幸之至。」

像是下定決心的坐了起來，向卞慶華的正面打開了腿。卞慶華欺身再度壓上陳廷軒，含吮著對方的雙唇再度倒下在躺平的飛機椅。雖然見不得眼前的小空服哭唧唧的樣子，可是欺負著對方好像有種自豪感，於是卞慶華再度出言調戲可愛的小空服。

「你剛才那句很像牛郎店的皇牌會說的騷話啊，廷軒。其實你很騷你知道嗎？」

說完還輕輕咬了一下陳廷軒敏感的耳垂。

「啊哧⋯不是，廷軒不騷⋯先生你別再說了⋯嗚⋯」

「那你是不是要先改一下稱呼⋯叫先生更像是牛郎在招待客人呢」雖然卞慶華還真算是陳廷軒名義上的客人「我叫卞慶華。」

陳廷軒羞得把臉埋在了卞慶華的胸膛裡，雙手已經輕抱著對方的背部，讓兩人更加貼近。卞慶華脫下了自己的衣服也幫著陳廷軒脫下他餘下的上身西裝背心制服，本來整齊的制服被脫光了讓陳廷軒更為羞澀。咬上了接觸到機內冷空氣而挺立的紅櫻，陳廷軒還是忍受不了的嬌喘了一聲，繼而用手掌緊緊蓋住自己的嘴巴不讓它洩漏出些許歡愉。

「嗚⋯嗯啊⋯嗚嗚⋯好舒服⋯⋯卞⋯卞先生⋯另一邊⋯也想要⋯嗚」

卞慶華對新稱呼哭笑不得，不過同時也滿足他舔上了另一邊紅櫻，惹得陳廷軒的嬌喘更加急促。卞慶華雖體諒小空服擋住好聽的呻吟，卻不代表他不能再花點技巧惹得小空服再也無暇顧及自己聲調高低。

卞慶華一路吻向下，繼而吻過他剛才已經吞吐過的分身，更吻上了在豎立的分身下帶著些微涼意的精囊。這時候的陳廷軒除了還封閉著自己呻吟的雙手外，整個身體都已經交付了給對方支配著，甚至卞慶華把在一旁放涼了一會的精液塗抹在後穴的位置時也只能更大聲的泣吟。

「嗚哼⋯嗯哼啊⋯好涼⋯廷軒受不了了」

卞慶華用手指緩緩地在對方緊繃的後穴抽插著，感嘆著自動收縮的後穴能如此緊咬著自己的幾隻手指不放。

「廷軒還沒破過處吧，放鬆點，一會兒就不涼了。」

卞慶華把自己的碩大對準陳廷軒的後穴磨蹭，使後穴因為沒有了手指而空虛的陳廷軒難以忍受。

「廷軒，我要進去了，確定不後悔嗎？」

「卞先生⋯我想要滿足你⋯但我不知道⋯該怎麼做⋯嗚嗚⋯裡面好癢⋯啊哧！啊嗯！」

卞慶華以行動來回覆小空服的優質服務，靠著剛才的潤滑慢慢地進入了陳廷軒，乾澀的後穴入口被突然撐大令陳廷軒忍不住痛苦的咬著自己手臂。滿頭大汗的卞慶華也不好受，也不敢讓碩大一舉進入緊緻嬌嫩的後穴，怕傷到小空服。可是看到他自己把手臂咬紅了更不忍心，唯有伏在對方身上吸吮著雙唇，吞噬小空服的所有呻吟。

「對不起⋯卞先生嗚嗚⋯我不能滿足你對吧⋯你插深點吧⋯嗚啊不用顧慮我的⋯」

「傻瓜，你放鬆點，裡面開始濕潤了我就會更順利，你做得很好了⋯我很滿意了。」

話在當下陳廷軒開始嘗試放鬆，果不其然感覺到卞慶華的碩大越挺越進，慢慢的抽插也開始加快，不小心還會擦過某個軟肉位置讓陳廷軒主動弓起身吻上卞慶華封著高昂的呻吟。

「額啊⋯嗯啊⋯好熱⋯好滿⋯卞先生⋯那裡⋯不要了嗚⋯」

機艙突然響起了警告燈告知乘客會有氣流盡量扣好安全帶，當空服的陳廷軒自然注意到警告燈，然而盡力在陳廷軒身上奔馳的卞慶華卻毫不察覺。

隨著氣流加強，機身的震動亦開始強烈，無疑亦為抽插中的節奏加上快感。卞慶華每一下都頂到了軟肉，於是陳廷軒抱緊著卞慶華交換了一個綿長的吻，分開時還拉起了銀絲。

「額啊⋯那裡⋯頂好深嗚⋯再深點⋯嗚嗚⋯」

「廷軒是要還是不要啊？」

「都射給我⋯嗚嗚⋯想讓你滿意⋯嗚⋯我的服務⋯」

「好⋯都給你⋯」

一下劇烈的晃動讓陳廷軒緊張的收縮後穴，卞慶華便頂著軟肉射出了白濁，同時地刺激到陳廷軒的前列線而釋放了。

陳廷軒模模糊糊地抱著射完精就攤在自己身上緊抱著自己的卞慶華，過了一會還是不見對方有任何反應，不管還插在自己後穴的碩大就晃動著卞慶華。

「卞先生？卞先生？你沒事吧？」

卞慶華小心翼翼地調整了相擁的姿勢，卻還是緊抱著陳廷軒不出聲。過了一會兒溫存才坦白出自己怕亂流的事實，讓小空服見笑了。

「卞先生怕亂流喔，那就要繫好安全帶喔！」

「我有啊，把安全帶穩固地『插』好呢！」

聽出別有含意的陳廷軒臉瞬間燒紅，卞慶華不自覺的再頂弄了一下，就感覺到小空服的分身又再勃起了。

「你胡鬧！我要回工作崗位了！」

「你是在工作啊！我還要再享受你的服務呢！乖！我會寫讚揚書表揚你的！」

「嗚嗯⋯？」

-

噓⋯其他乘客還安穩地熟睡呢。


End file.
